There are many golf training devices and aids on the market, each designed to improve one or more aspects of a golfer's game. Some of the devices assist the golfer with proper alignment and ball positioning, while others attempt to help the golfer achieve better (square) contact with the golf ball. Unfortunately, many of these training devices have moving parts, require assembly or don't fit easily into a standard golf bag. As such, many of these training aids are impractical and inconvenient to use.
There is a need for a golf training device that is convenient and practical for golfers of all skill levels to use. The present invention is intended to improve upon and resolve some of these known deficiencies.